Born to make you happy
by gunsmithx
Summary: A little songfic starring Ukyou


Born to make you happy sung by Brittney spears  
Ranma 1/2 by Takahashi Rumiko  
Written by Angel

Yet another little songfic that just poped into my head. Hope you all enjoy it.

------------

I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through  
(oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand

[ The scene pans in On Ukyou sitting on her bed in the Ucchan. She sits with a look of pain on her face as she remembers her time with Ranma, form when they were little kids the their most recent battles. She looks up to see a Picture of themselves taken a while ago and the pain on her face intensifies ]

Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
with a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

[ She thinks back to all she did for Ranma and wonders what more she could have done. She imagines him sitting there holding her and telling her it was all worth it and a smile crosses her face.]

CHORUS

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

[Various images pass by. Of Ukyou training by the cliffs, of Ranma coming over for a bite to eat, of her fighting off the his other suitors, Lending Ranma an ear when he needed it, dreaming of their wedding day and of their future life.]

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)  
'Cause living in a dream of you and me  
is not the way my life should be  
I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight.  
I know that we could make it right

[ Once again we return to Ukyou, as she remember vowing to never be female again and get revenge on Ranma and Genma, and of her giving it up after she found out that he hadn't abandoned her. She then thinks of how her dream was shattered when Ranma told her he was marrying Akane and a single tear runs down her cheek as she wishes that Ranma would come back to her. ]

CHORUS

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

[We see Ukyou going through her routine as if a robot, waiting for Ranma to come in to have lunch. We watch as tears flow as she realizes that he's never going to come in the same way again and she hits the ground as the pain over comes her.]

I'd do anything, I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever, to be your girl  
Just call out my name,  
and I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care

[We see Ranma come in to the Ucchan later that day. Ukyou quickly serves him some food and Ranma begins to talk. He asks if she would be his best man at the wedding and Ukyou knows that she can't let him down and agrees vowing to be his best friend if not his lover.]

CHORUS

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

[We see as Ukyou helps Ranma get ready for the wedding as they talk about times past. Ranma's eyes meet Ukyou for just a second and he wonders out loud about how things might have turned out and Ukyou seems about ready to cry. He hugs her close and tells her no matter what that they will always be friends and then they go out to the wedding.]

I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

[Ukyou watches as Ranme and Akane kiss and then leave the dojo. For just a second she images herself in Akane's place, that same smile on Ranma's face and twin tears make their way down her face as she walks toward the reception.]

screen fades to white


End file.
